


On This Halloween Night

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine does not like it when Kise tries hiding things from him. No matter what Kise says or does, Aomine WILL find out what Kise is going to be for Halloween. He doesn't care what the consequences are. AoKiseAo. Warning: Seme!Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this story contains a very OOC Aomine. I’d like to think that there’s more to him than being an asshole. He was nice once upon a time. I feel like that niceness and childishness is still there somewhere, just covered up. Also, Seme!Kise eventually.

Aomine didn’t think that any of this torture was fair. He just wanted to know what his boyf- er… Kise wanted to be for Halloween. Was that so much to ask for?

Aomine stared from his position at the table suspiciously, watching as Kise chatted away happily on the phone Midorima, trying his hardest to convince the other male to join them for his Halloween Spectacular.

About two days ago, Momoi approached him as he lounged on the roof of Touou’s campus with a deal - if he accompanied her to the mall, she would buy him lunch and dinner to compensate for his time. Not one to turn down free food (or his childhood friend, but he’d never admit that), Aomine agreed to go.

While allowing her to drag him to every store known to man, Aomine bumped into Kise, his current… something for the past few months. Kise had clung to him on that day, telling him that he missed him, causing Aomine to promptly backhand him with a slightly heavy bag filled with Momoi’s feminine “necessities” - bras, panties, lingerie (what the hell did she need that for?), etc.

Kise whined loudly, begging “Aominecchi” to treat him kindly and save the rough treatment for the bedroom. Aomine smirked, promising that he would gladly save his frustrations for later; and by later, he meant that night.

Shockingly enough, Kise rejected him, saying that he had plans. Aomine couldn’t understand what plans Kise would have that he didn’t know about but Kise’s brightly smiling face told him that there was definitely something he was hiding from him. Asking  _kindly_  (Kise only received a slight bruise on his neck from where Aomine wrapped his arm around his neck and squeezed…  _gently_  of course), Aomine was able to pry the truth out of the blond.

Kise wanted to throw a Halloween dress-up party at his modeling agency. He had a meeting later that night to get approval from the president, which explains why he was turning down Aomine’s advances. He told Aomine that everyone would have to arrive in costume and that he had plans of inviting their old middle school teammates and anyone they wanted to bring. Kise grabbed on to Aomine’s sweater, begging him to keep it a secret until he received approval.

Aomine glared at him while slapping his hands away from his shirt, asking him why it was a secret.

Kise whined, and pouted. “I just…” Kise pressed his index fingers together, looking off to the side with a slight flush on his cheeks. “I just didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.”

Aomine blinked. “What?”

Kise sighed, pulling his hands up to his chest as he stared off into the horizon.

Aomine could swear he could see stars circling around Kise’s head.

“Wouldn’t it be absolutely terrible if I told everyone that there was a party and in the end there wasn’t a party? Everyone would be disappointed.”

Aomine’s hand reached out and grabbed one of Kise’s stars and crushed it in his palm. Kise let out terrified squeak. “Are you serious?”

A long trail of crocodile tears fell from Kise’s eyes as he lunged at Aomine, arms spread wide as he prepared to grab the taller male. “Aominecchi!”

Aomine leaned back, bringing his foot up to Kise’s stomach, as he raised Momoi’s bag in order to properly discipline the blonde. Kise reacted accordingly, grabbing Aomine’s raised arm before he could bring it down on his head. Tugging at Aomine’s arm, Kise disrupted the boy’s balance, causing the darker male to lower his leg to steady himself. Kise took advantage of the moment to cling to Aomine’s arm, snuggling into the appendage. Kise then proceeded to sprout a bunch of nonsense about how everyone would love to go with him and he just wanted to make sure everything was perfect and  _blah blah blah_.

Aomine felt a vein throb on his forehead. “Kise! Get off of me!”

Kise sighed dramatically, letting go of Aomine’s arm. “Okay. Okay.” Kise’s tears dried up instantly as he smiled brightly at Aomine. “I have to get going. Say hi to Momoicchi for me!” Kise winked, blowing Aomine a kiss as he jogged off in the other direction. “And remember, it’s a secret!”

Aomine stood there, staring after the other male, fighting off the urge to chase him down and drop kick him in the back of the head. Aomine couldn’t figure out for the life of him how be put up with such a bright personality such as Kise’s.

That night, Aomine sat at home, wondering if Kise was going to come over that night after meeting with his director. Shockingly enough, the other male did not come over until after school the next day, cheering that his director approved of the party.

Aomine shook his head in annoyance as he pulled a leg up on the couch, getting into a better position, resting his magazine on his knee. Kise danced over to him, plopping down on the couch. He picked up the magazine on Aomine’s leg, staring at the curvaceous women lying on sandy beaches in the skimpiest bikinis they could find.

There was a silence as Kise flipped through the pages, causing Aomine’s to watch the other curiously. Kise stopped on a page close to the end, grinning like a mad man before holding the picture up to Aomine. The dark haired male stared at the busty woman sitting on a chair in a sexy schoolgirl outfit. Aomine nodded appreciatively, staring at the way her chest nearly exploded out of the shirt.

“Aominecchi should wear something like this to the party!”

Aomine’s fist came down on Kise’s head. “Idiot.”

Kise grabbed his head, “Ow! Why are you so mean to me?!”

Aomine grinned, opening his fist, pressing the palm of his head down on Kise’s scalp. Running his fingers through Kise’s hair, Aomine tilted Kise’s head up to his, snapping the other male out of his overly dramatic moment.

“A-Aominecchi?” Kise stared at him, holding the magazine to his chest as if it was adequate protection against his monster of a partner.

Aomine pressed his free hand to Kise’s shoulder, pushing the older male down on the couch. Aomine straddled his hips, keeping one hand in his hair; he pressed both of his elbows down on the couch on either side of Kise’s head, trapping the male below him. Kise blinked up at him before tilting his head towards Aomine’s arm, nuzzling his flesh.

The corner of Aomine’s lips curved upwards in a feral smirk as he leaned closer to Kise, ghosting his lips over the blonde’s exposed neck. Kise sighed beneath him as Aomine’s warm breath made a trail along his collar to his jaw to his ear.

Kise squirmed a little causing Aomine to chuckle. Kise shivered. “Aominecchi~ You know my ears are sensitive. Stop doing that.”

Aomine sat up, lowering his hips down on top of his blond partner, smirking as Kise flushed beneath him. Reaching down to the magazine he flipped through it slowly. Stopping on the desired page, Aomine revealed the model, dressed in nothing but shorts. She stood behind prison bars with her breasts pressed against the metal, which conveniently covered her nipples. “I’m diggin’ this for you.”

The blond let out a low chuckle from the pit of his stomach before reaching up to the magazine. He brought the picture of the girl next to his face. Mimicking the pout on her lips, Kise lowered his head and stared up at Aomine through thick lashes. Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, Kise let one corner of his lip jut out while the other remain wedged between his teeth.

It took all of Aomine’s self restraint to not bite those plump, pouting lips.

“I don’t think I can pull it off, Aominecchi.” Kise whined in a slightly more erotic voice than usual. Kise put the magazine down on the ground before pushing himself up slowly, not one breaking eye contact with Aomine.

“Oh yeah?” Aomine smirked, tilting his head to the side just as one of Kise’s arms wrapped around is neck. “And why is that?”

Kise pressed his free hand to his chest and lowered his head. “I don’t think I have the bust for that.”

Aomine threw his head back let out a barking laugh. Kise was too cute for his own go- No. Nope. He didn’t just think that. Aomine cut his laughter short. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at the other male. “What are you going to be, then?”

Kise stared at him before lowering his arms to Aomine’s waist. He gripped on to Aomine’s hips and lifted the male ever so slightly to he could shift his position. Aomine watched curiously as Kise shuffled in the couch, pressing his back against the seat. Aomine dully noted that he was now on Kise’s lap, hanging off the edge of the sofa.

Aomine was about to ask the other male if he was even going to answer his question but his words died in his throat when Kise began to bounce his knees. Aomine grabbed on to Kise’s shoulders in order to not lose his balance and stared at the boy incredulously. Kise’s face twisted into a kissy face as he beamed as him. “It’s a secret~”

Before Aomine could properly head-butt Kise, the other male jerked one of his knees roughly, causing Aomine to topple to the side. “Kise!”

The blond squeaked and hopped off the couch, scrambling to get away from the enraged high school senior. “Aominecchi! I was just messing around!”

Aomine grabbed a pillow from the couch, glaring at the blond who hid behind the kitchen counter. “Get back here, Blondie!”

“Eek!

And that ridiculously long flashback, which was only ended by Kise’s rather obnoxious whine of “Midorimacchi!” was the reason for Aomine’s current foul mood.

Despite all of the… sexual beatings Kise received last night, the blond absolutely refused to tell him what he was going to be for Halloween.

As a mature eighteen year old male, Aomine knew that this shouldn’t be that big of a deal but… Kise is generally never capable of hiding anything from him… ever.

Picking up his spoon, Aomine guided the utensil full of cereal into his mouth. Kise’s facial expressions changed frequently. They would go from hope to sadness to happiness and back to sadness where his crocodile tears began to form. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kise’s tears dried up and the brightest smile formed on his face.

“That’s great! I’ll see you there, Midorimacchi! And don’t forget to tell your team!” Kise hung up his phone, and whirled around in his chair. “Midorimacchi is coming!” he announced, squirming in the chair like a child waiting for their birthday presents.

Aomine grunted.

Kise skipped over to him and wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck, nuzzling the back of his head. “So far everyone except Akashicchi is coming.”

Aomine grunted.

Kise rested his chin on top of Aomine’s head. “How do you supposed I ask him?” he wondered out loud. “Should I call or email him?”

Aomine grunted.

Kise groaned and leaned his head over Aomine’s shoulder. The tanned male glared at his older friend and shoved more cereal into his mouth. “Aominecchi! Stop ignoring me.” Kise pressed his lips to Aomine’s cheek. Aomine didn’t respond. “Poo. Are you still upset that I won’t tell you what I’m going to be for Halloween?”

“Urk.”

The words pierced through Aomine’s skull.

Bingo~

Kise untangled his arms from Aomine’s neck and slipped away from him. Aomine heard the fridge open. He heard Kise shuffling through his stuff before closing the fridge door. Aomine turned his head back, watching as Kise poured himself a glass of orange juice. “Just be a good boy, Aominecchi. You will know soon.”

“I don’t understand why I have to wait.”

“Because I want it to be a surprise.” Kise responded in a singsong voice.

Aomine glared at Kise’s back just as the other boy picked up his phone once again, deciding that calling Akashi would probably be the best thing. Aomine watched as he hummed quietly, leaning against the counter. In a few seconds, Kise’s face lit up.

“Akashicchi!” Kise’s smile was so bright, Aomine was sure his phone was going to melt.

He wasn’t sure what Akashi said to the other male on the phone but Kise’s smile faded quickly, along with all of the color in his face. Sweat began to roll down Kise’s cheeks as he waved his free arm defensively as if he needed protection from the voice on the phone.

“A-ah! Sorry for calling so unexpectedly. I j-just wanted to invite you to my Halloween party this weekend…” Kise silenced for a few seconds. Aomine watched as he once again began panicking. “I-I know it’s a long journey. I-I already worked it out with Murasakibaracchi and I’m paying for their transportation from Akita and living arrangements for the night before you return home an-“

Aomine blinked, very impressed that Kise was able to say all of that in one breath. Assuming that Akashi interrupted him, the blue haired male crossed his legs as Kise listened to whatever was saying. The bright smile on Kise’s face indicated that Akashi agreed before promptly hanging up on him because Kise didn’t even get another word in before staring at his phone dumbly.

Kise snapped his gaze in his direction so fast, that Aomine found himself leaning back with a look of “What the fuck is wrong with you?” plastered on his face.

Kise hugged his phone to his chest, a small smile forming on his lips. “It’s going to be a grand reunion!”

“Yay…” Aomine cheered dryly, staring at Kise with half-lidded eyes.

Kise looked at him with a pout. “You big baby.”

Aomine said nothing. Sure, he was being a baby. He knew it. He just didn’t like losing… and Kise just issued a challenge that Aomine couldn’t refuse.

He was going to find out what Kise was going to be for Halloween.

* * *

**Bloopers**

* * *

_Scene X Take 3_

A long trail of crocodile tears fell from Kise’s eyes as he lunged at Aomine, arms spread wide as he prepared to grab the taller male. “Aominecchi!”

Aomine moved to the side, watching with smug satisfaction as Kise’s face connected beautifully with the tiled floor.

Ahh~ he loved his reflexes.

_Scene Y Take 2_

Aomine grinned, opening his fist, pressing the palm of his head down on Kise’s scalp. Running his fingers through Kise’s hair, Aomine tilted Kise’s head up to his, snapping the other male out of his overly dramatic moment.

“A-Aominecchi?” Kise stared at him, holding the magazine to his chest as if it was adequate protection against his monster of a partner.

Aomine pressed his free hand to Kise’s shoulder, pushing the older male down on the couch. Aomine straddled his hips, keeping one hand in his hair; he pressed both of his elbows down on the couch on either side of Kise’s head, trapping the male below him. Kise blinked up at him before trying to move his head away from Aomine, burying it further into the armrest.

The corner of Aomine’s lips curved upwards in a feral smirk as he leaned closer to Kise, ghosting his lips over the blonde’s exposed neck. Kise whimpered beneath him as Aomine’s warm breath made a trail along his collar to his jaw to his ear.

“ **RAPE!”**

“What the fu-?!”

“RAPE!” Kise whipped out a whistle from under his shirt, blowing the device in Aomine’s ear. “STRANGER DANGER!”

Aomine flew away from Kise, grabbing his almost bleeding ear. “KISE, WHAT THE HELL?”

Kise stared at him with the whistle stuck between his lips before breaking out into a fit of laughter. “Hah! You should have seen your face, Aominecchi!” Kise slapped his palm to his forehead, laughing gleefully. When Aomine didn’t join him, Kise’s laughter slowly died down as he glanced up to his darker friend. “A-Aominecchi…?”

A dark, ominous aura crackled around Aomine, causing the color to drain from Kise’s face. “A-A-Aomi…necchi?”

“Come here, Kise…”

“HIIIII!”

_Scene Z Take 6_

Aomine sat up, lowering his hips down on top of his blond partner, smirking as Kise flushed beneath him. Reaching down to the magazine and flipped through it. Stopping on the desired page, Aomine revealed the model, dressed in nothing but shorts. She stood behind prison bars with her breasts pressed against the metal, which conveniently covered her nipples. “I’m diggin’ this for you.”

The blond let out a low chuckle from the pit of his stomach before reaching up to the magazine. He brought the picture of the girl next to his face. Mimicking the pout on her lips, Kise lowered his head and stared up at Aomine through thick lashes. Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, Kise let one corner of his lip jut out while the other remain wedged between his teeth.

It took all of Aomine’s self restraint to not bite those plump, pouting lips.

“I don’t think I ca-ah-Ah-AHCHOO!”

“Oh. My. God, Kise! Cover your mouth when you sneeze! Ugh, I think I got it in my mouth!”

“Bwaha! I’m sorry!”

* * *


	2. Kise's Closet

Aomine’s eyes twitched.

Why was this so hard?

Aomine stared at the ceiling from his position on Kise’s floor. Surely Kise already purchased his outfit, right?

After being denied for two days, Aomine was feeling a bit annoyed.

During classes (the ones that he attended, anyway) Aomine spent his time daydreaming, thinking of every possible place Kise could have hidden his Halloween costume. Of course the first place Aomine thought of was the blonde’s room.

He was almost sure that it wouldn’t be so easy. The first place anyone would check would definitely be the bedroom. Maybe Kise thought that he would think that the house would be too obvious and hide the outfit in his house anyway since Aomine surely wouldn’t check there. But the joke would be on him because Aomine was going to check there regardless!

With that thought process, Aomine raced to Kise’s house after school, opening the door with the spare key left for him under the third flowerpot to the left. He knew that Kise’s parents weren’t going to be home, so the moment Aomine flew into the house, he immediately began to turn the place upside down, searching relentlessly for any outfit that appeared “out of place”.

However, once he reached the model’s closet, Aomine realized just how poorly thought out his ideas were.

There were hundreds upon hundreds (he’s really exaggerating here) of costumes in the male’s closet. From teacher outfits, to different uniforms, to maid outfits (?!), Kise’s closet had everything. It made Aomine wonder just what Kise enjoyed doing in his spare time.

Kneeling before the open closet, Aomine licked his lips as he poked his head into the closet, looking for any stray boxes on the floor.

A look of triumph crossed his face when he saw a very large box hidden behind a few pairs of shoes in the corner of the closet.

“Ah-hah!”

Pulling out the box, Aomine smirked as he began to open the lid.  _‘Victory-eh?’_

Aomine blinked as he came face to face with a large picture of… himself?

Reaching into the box, Aomine blinked at the picture of him reaching out towards the camera with a slightly flushed appearance. His shirt was ruffled and raised slightly from his position on a bed with pale green sheets.

He remembered when this was taken. It was right before his first time with Kise. Despite being an asshole and pretty straightforward with everyone about everything, before Kise, Aomine had never been in a relationship. His focus was solely on basketball.

So when he and Kise started getting closer, Aomine felt himself struggling to keep up his confident front. Kise had… slightly more experience than him, which was a major blow to Aomine’s ego. Neither boy had been in a long, committed relationship, but having to deal with fans day in and day out, Kise had a better idea of how to handle romantic attention.

Of course Kise was originally the initiator of their first sexual encounter. Aomine may not have feared pinning Kise against any surface and crushing their lips together, but he definitely didn’t go any further. It was Kise who, during a particularly hot make out session on his bed, began to change the direction of his kisses. He moved from Aomine’s lips to his jaw, to his collar and down his chest over his shirt. It was when his lips made it to the edge of his pants that Aomine felt himself succumbing to a pleasure he never felt before.

It was a very embarrassing day for him. Just thinking about it made him frown.

Kise’s head was barely down there for one minute, before Aomine was exploding into Kise’s mouth, shocking the blond with how soon he came.

Aomine remembered staring at Kise in absolute horror as the blond blinked, staring back at him blankly before breaking out into a fit of laughter. The blond had whipped out his phone at that moment, aiming the camera at Aomine’s face and snapping the picture before the tanned male could grab it out of his hand.

Aomine covered his face, lowering the picture to the floor beside the box. Jerking off definitely didn’t prepare him for a blow job. They were on completely different pleasure scales.

To this day, anytime Kise tried to make fun of him for his first orally induced orgasm, Aomine would teach the blond a lesson, leaving him unable to walk properly for the next few days.

Hey, Aomine was a fast learner.

Kise couldn’t hide his weak spots from him very long.

Reaching back into the box, Aomine picked up another photo. This time, he was sleeping, curled around Kise who had the camera (probably another shot from his cell phone) held above them. There was a distinct trail of drool pouring from the corner of Aomine’s lips.

Underneath that photo was a picture of Aomine playing basketball by himself at the outdoor courts. He was in mid jump, aiming for the basket with a look of determination on his face. The next photo was of the same day just as Aomine noticed that Kise was off to the side being a creeper. Aomine’s arm was raised in a lazy greeting while the other held his water bottle to his lips.

Aomine crossed his legs, wondering just how many of the pictures in the box were of him. Completely forgetting his original purpose for being in Kise’s room, Aomine went through each picture. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there but all he knew is that the pictures were a bit entertaining to look at.

Downstairs, the door opened quietly causing Aomine to snap out of his trance. Looking around nervously, he noticed that all of the pictures he took out were currently scattered on the ground next to him. He could hear Kise’s voice as he called out Aomine’s name curiously.

‘ _Urk…’_ Aomine froze like a deer caught in headlights.  _‘How’d he know I was here?!’_  Aomine began to gather the photos, trying his hardest to return them to the box. Just before putting the stack of pictures into their hiding place, Aomine’s caught a glimpse of the next photo in the box. Something about it was off…

Ignoring the sound of Kise’s footsteps getting closer to his room, Aomine pulled out the next photo.

And the one underneath it…

Just as Kise’s door opened, there was a distinct  _bang_ , indicating that Aomine’s jaw had hit the floor.

“Aominecchi? What are you d-…?” Kise froze as a sudden murderous aura lashed out from Aomine. “Aominnecchi?”

Aomine turned towards Kise dangerously, the air growing heavy. “Kise… “

The blond blinked, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of what Aomine was looking at. Aomine saw the look of horror that crossed his face when he realized what Aomine was holding. “A-ah. U-uh. I-I… I can explain!”

“Explain it to my fist!”

“Eek!”

“Get back here!”

Aomine took off after the blond who thought that he could outrun an Aomine on a mission. The pictures that he saw lay forgotten on the ground.

On the floor there were two pictures of Aomine sleeping soundly with a devious Kise kneeling over him with a smirk. In the first picture, Kise’s balls rested nicely on Aomine’s forehead where a curved line was drawn in order to give the appearance of a smiling face. In the last picture, Kise had the balls (pun intended) to place his dick horizontally over Aomine’s top lip and add a creatively drawn monocle over Aomine’s left eye. In this picture, Kise hand his fingers up to his lips in a mock tea-drinking position, with one eyebrow raised as he shot a snobby smirk at his camera.

Downstairs, a shrill cry could be heard from Kise as Aomine caught up to him.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

“Aominecchi! What the hell were you doing in my room anyway?” Kise closed his freezer, placing a handful of ice into a paper towel before pressing it to his forehead.

Aomine scoffed and took a bite of cookie that Kise was going to eat before being thoroughly punished. “I was looking for your costume.”

Kise sputtered. “Y-you’re still on that?!”

Aomine shoved the redt of the cookie into his mouth, ignoring Kise’s exasperated groan.

“You’re such a baby!”

“Do you want this baby to kick your ass again?”

Kise paled, “N-no!”


	3. Kise's Locker

He thought he was a very patient person. He put up with Kise for almost two and a half years now. The boy was an asset to their team in many ways. He had a talent to improve exponentially in a short amount of time and could bring the team endless victories.

However Kise had one major downfall.

No, he wasn’t talking about his bubbly personality that was too bright for him to handle. Nor was he talking about the stupid little things Kise did or said that made him want to sit at a bar, drink the night away and reflect on his life’s choices.

No.

He was referring to Kise’s never ending amount of stalkers.

When he accepted the blond model onto his team two and a half years ago, he did realize that the girls would fawn over him. It was only natural. He was mostly famous among the ladies (and some men as well), friendly, and attractive, or so the girls would say - he could never call a younger male student attractive.

However, after going to the same school with the same model for so long, Genta Takeuchi thought that his stalkers would get used to his presence.

Apparently he was wrong.

Takeuchi brought a hand up to his chin, rubbing the blubbery flesh with a frown. Maybe it was time to ditch the alcohol and lose some weight…

Glancing back up, Takeuchi looked over to the players on the court when he no longer heard the distinct screeching of sneakers on polished wood.

Sighing heavily, he stared as one of the new third string members let out a pathetic whine, detaching his face from the floor. Below him, a second year student squirmed, trying to remove the younger boy from on top of him.

“Ow! Ow! Get off of me!”

“I’m sorry!”

“How the hell did you even run into me anyway?!”

“K-Kise-sempai is scary!”

“E-eh?” said blond could only blink.

Takeuchi took it back. He would never give up drinking.

Blowing his whistle, Kaijo’s coach stood up from the stands, telling Kise to switch to defense. Out of the corner of his eyes, Takeuchi noticed movement outside of the door. Glancing over to the small window, He blinked as the heavily clothed figure ducked down and out of sight.

He frowned. That was the fourth time today seeing that “face”…

Sighing, Takeuchi waddled down from the bleachers, making his way over to the team. “Okay, guys. Let’s try out something new…”

Outside of the court, a certain stalker pressed their back against the wall next to the door, holding their chest. “Ugh. Too close for comfort.”

The strange person fixed their sunglasses on their face. Crawling away from the door, the stranger stood up behind the wall, grabbing the barrel full of cleaning supplies. Putting on forearm length sanitary gloves, a face mask to “prevent nasal irritation”, and hair cap, the shady character pushed the janitorial items through the door of the court.

Just as the door opened, a few eyes turned in the direction of the janitor lazily, not really taking note of their presence. The boys had their attention on Takeuchi who opted to ignore the intrusion.

The janitor stood there for a second, wondering if they were going to say something. Figuring that they didn’t care, a smirk found it’s way onto covered lips as the person slipped quietly into the locker room.

Closing the door, the janitor waited in silence for the sound of shoes moving along the court. When the game resumed after a blow of the whistle, the janitor tugged off the facemask and the hair next, letting his spikey blue hair free.

Removing the glasses James Bond style, Aomine smirked as he looked around the empty locker room.

“Che, too easy.”

Removing the gloves, the Touou ace crept through the lockers, wondering if he would be able to find Kise’s.

When he first developed the brilliant idea to check Kise’s gym locker at school, Aomine wanted to pat himself on the back. He had the feeling that Kise believed that his locker was the safest place to put his costume.

Aomine felt a triumphant chuckle form in his throat.

He was a genius!

Now, all he had to do was find Kise’s locker.

Walking through the locker room silently, Aomine was rather surprised at how easy it was to find Kise’s locker. The blond boy didn’t even bother closing it. From his position, Aomine could see various pictures of Kise, the team, their old middle school teammates, Kuroko, and of course, Aomine himself.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged and waltzed over to the locker. “Alright, Kise. Let’s see what you have here…” Aomine stopped in front of the locker and saw a small bag sitting on top of a few textbooks. On the side of the locker, his school uniform hung on the hooks neatly.

Reaching into the locker with a smirk, Aomine sat back onto the bench next to the lockers. He turned to the side, crossing his legs on the bench and put the bag in his lap. Peaking in the bag, he could see some sort of clothing at the bottom. On top of it was a clear box with a heart shaped bottle of perfume. Tilting his head to the side, Aomine reached into the bag for the perfume.

“The hell?”

The box was a simple clear plastic with no words written on it, which automatically activated Aomine’s suspicious bone. As he removed the bottle from the box, Aomine wondered what Kise would be doing with perfume. Was he planning on trying to seduce Aomine with a feminine smell?

His curiosity was killing him. Pulling off the clear protective cap off of the bottle, he tried to squeeze a small sample of the perfume on the back of his hand.

“Huh…?”

Squeezing harder, Aomine soon realized that the spray was stuck. Frowning, Aomine braced the bottom of the perfume on his knee, pressing down forcefully on the nozzle with his thumb.

_Spritz!_

“Gah!” Aomine dropped the offending spray bottle as its contents shot directly into his face. Wiping his eyes feverishly with his sleeve, he coughed, as he tasted the bitter liquid on his lips. “What the hell? This doesn’t even smell good.” Picking up the end of his shirt, he brought the fabric up to his face and began to wipe off the fluid, ignoring the burn in his nose and the… pit of his stomach?

Sniffing in annoyance, Aomine picked up the box again, reaching in there for the silky fabric at the bottom. As he picked it up, the Touou ace could not control the shockwave of arousal than ran through him.

Why the fuck did Kise have a black and blue  _thong_  in his locker?

And why the fuck is he so  _turned on_  by this?

Putting the box down on his lap, Aomine wrapped the silk between his fingers, tangling and untangling his hands in the fabric. Suddenly, an image of Kise sprawled out on his bed in nothing but the dark blue thong flashed in his mind. His mental Kise had his head rested on a pillow, with one hand curled up to his cheeks, which were flushed bright red. His dream Kise was breathing heavily as his free hand palmed his crotch, moaning Aomine’s name shamelessly.

Aomine shivered as he brought the silk up to his face.

Dream Kise arched off the bed, begging to be fucked as he palmed himself harder. His fingers played with the dark blue frills at the edges of his thong before slipping his hand under the thin layer of silk, cupping the erection that Aomine was  _dying_  to see.

Why the hell was his own conscience torturing him?

Aomine closed his eyes and unconsciously inhaled deeply; taking in the strange scent of the perfume that seemed to be on the thong as well. Aomine shuddered. It still didn’t even smell that good but… it made him feel so… warm.

Mental Kise rubbed his hands in slow circles, teasing Aomine with the idea of seeing that cock that Aomine loved running his tongue against. Slowly, mental Kise began to free his member. A dark cloud filtered over his crotch, causing an annoyed groan to escape Aomine’s throat.

Damn, Kise. Why won’t he stop fucking teas-

“Aominecchi?”

Aomine inhaled again, burying his nose further into the thong. Yes. Yes! Kise was responding well!

“Aominecchi!”

Aomine’s eyes snapped open. “W-wha…?”

“What… are you doing?”

Aomine looked down slowly, staring at the thong tangled between his fingers. He blinked at them in confusion before glancing back up at the person talking to him, taking in the sight of his rather confused amber-eyed boyfriend. In normal circumstances, Aomine would be struggling to get himself out of a very, very embarrassing situation.

However, nothing about this situation was normal. He was just caught in his boyfriend’s school, sniffing a thong in their basketball team’s locker room. There was… nothing to say. At this moment, he didn’t even care. He was just feeling so  _hot._  ”Where… did you get this?”

Kise seemed to put the pieces of the puzzle together. His face heated up as he snatched the thong out of Aomine’s hands. The tanned male didn’t fight back. He just let the silk slip from his fingers as he stared back at Kise, waiting for a response. “You went through my locker?!”

Aomine could tell that Kise wasn’t mad. Kise couldn’t get mad at him anyway… especially since Aomine made it hard to stay mad at him when his dick is sheathed in Kise’s as-

Aomine’s thoughts were treading in dangerous waters.

“Why’d you buy them?”

“I d-didn’t!” Kise picked up the perfume off the ground, blinking at it curiously. He brought the nozzle up to his nose, trying to get a whiff of the scent. Unable to figure out what it was, he sprayed a small amount of the liquid on the inside of his wrist before inhaling. “One of my fans snuck in during training. She wouldn’t leave unless she could see me so I took it and shoved it in my locker to get rid of her… What…  _is this_?” he added as an afterthought to himself, disregarding the warmth that slowly bubbled in his stomach.

Aomine stared blankly; so that’s why his locker was still open… “So you aren’t going to wear it for me for Halloween?” He was never going to admit that he pouted.

Kise sent him an annoyed frown. “ _No._ ” Kise put the box back in his locker, pushing it so that the door was almost closed (he had intentions of checking out that gift again). Turning around, he rested his hand on his hip, shifting on his weight on one of his legs as he stared at the strangely flushed Aomine still sitting on the bench. “Did you  _really_  come here to try and find my Halloween outfit? Seriously, Aominecchi, I think you need to let it go. Halloween is three days away. I can’t understand why you can’t wait!”

Aomine didn’t hear a word he said.

Kise frowned when he got no response from the other male. “ _Sigh._  Alright, let’s go, you big baby.” Kise reached down to Aomine’s arm. Grasping the limb, Kise began to tug at his boyfriend’s arm, urging him to stand. Aomine looked up to Kise, gazing at that frustrated face.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Kise’s face (and groin?) burned when Aomine’s compliment processed in his brain. “E-eh?!” Aomine stood slowly, watching as Kise tried to step away from him. Aomine stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He pressed their chests together, placing his hand on Kise’s hips. “A-Aominecchi?” Kise felt his body reacting unnaturally fast to Aomine’s touch.

Aomine smirked, his eyes dropped slightly as he dipped his head down to Kise’s ear. “I love you so much. I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you.” Aomine said softly, running his fingers along Kise’s sweaty flesh. He pressed a firm, open-mouthed kiss against Kise’s neck. “Let me make love to you…”

At this point, steam was coming out of Kise’s ears. Never, in his life, had he heard such a loving tone leave his tanned lover’s mouth. He was sure that Aomine was more likely to bite him than say that he loved him. In fact, he didn’t even know that Aomine  _loved_  him. This was all news to him.

Aomine’s lips began to travel, going from his neck to his collarbone and up to his ear. Kise squirmed, pressing his hands to Aomine’s shoulders. “A-ah. No. Aomin- _ngh_ -ecchi. I… I have to go back to… practice.” Kise swallowed the moan leaving his throat as Aomine began to devour his earlobe, causing his knees to turn into jelly.

“Fuck practice.”

Kise couldn’t agree more. His body was slowly beginning to crave so much more of Aomine that Kise almost wanted to jump his bones right there. However, a small, logical part of him tried to dispel the sexual tension between them. “B-but… What if they walk in?”

“They can watch.”

Kise could feel his blood pumping. His team walking in was probably the  _last_  thing he wanted to happen right now. It would be so humiliating, so degrading, so  _sexy._  ”What’s gotten – _gasp-_  into you?” If Aomine didn’t stop rolling his nipple around between his fingers like that, Kise was going to throw a fit.

“I don’t know.”

Kise groaned, throwing his head back against the locker. Aomine’s hands roamed his body gently. He was so not used to this. He was too accustomed to Aomine ravishing him like an animal. Gentle was  _not_  normal.

“I just… feel weird.” Aomine’s eyes were completely glazed over with lust. Kise wasn’t even sure if the man was completely aware of his surroundings.

Kise moaned as Aomine’s wickedly hot tongue made a wet trail of saliva down his chest. His shirt was crumpled up under his neck where Aomine’s hand held the offending material out of the way. Kise’s hips rocked as Aomine’s head got dangerously close to the arousal that was quickly becoming a problem.

“I just… want you.”

Kise’s hands gripped at the lockers as Aomine cupped his mouth around Kise’s clothed erection, breathing his hot air on the sensitive flesh. “ _Nngh!”_  Aomine wrapped his lips loosely around Kise’s balls, sucking through his basketball shorts, reveling in the sound of Kise’s moans. “ _Ah_ ,  _ah, nngah!_ ”

Kise’s head was spinning. Why was everything so hot? It was almost like he was a virgin all over again. His body was overreacting. He skin was so sensitive to Aomine’s touch. He’s never this sensitive. That isn’t to say that Aomine was bad at arousing him. It was actually the opposite. However, Kise had developed a resistance to Aomine’s touches that allowed them to have long, rough, and hot sex that would leave him sore for days. At this moment, however, Kise felt ready to blow and it’s only been a few minutes.

Kise’s head jerked back, hitting the lockers with a loud  _thud_. Fuck. Fuck.  _Fuck._

Aomine’s cold hands found their way into Kise’s pants, stroking his heated flesh slowly before engulfing his member in warmth. Kise was seeing stars. He wasn’t sure if it was because the lockers just assaulted the back of his head or if it was because of Aomine’s devilish tongue lapping at the most sensitive areas on Kise’s dick. He honestly didn’t care at the moment.

One of Kise’s hands gripped Aomine’s short, soft locks while the other clawed at the lockers. His hand hooked onto his partially open locker, swinging it open a little further. Kise’s eyes trailed over to his locker momentarily before realization hit him hard.

_His gift._

Kise groaned loudly as Aomine completely pushed Kise’s shorts down to the ground. Lifting one of Kise’s legs over his shoulder, Aomine allowed one of his hands to slowly trail along the blonde’s creamy thighs as he pushed his head lower on his dick. Kise’s legs clenched, squeezing against the side of Aomine’s head.

“ _Fu-ah-ck.”_

Kise wasn’t sure if he should kill or thank that girl who did this to him…

He’d figure it out later.

* * *

“Where the hell is that guy?!”

Takeuchi looked up from his place on the bench, watching as one of the underclassmen stared curiously at the locker room door.

“Do you think something happened to him?”

“Yeah… He’s been in there for a while…”

“Should I go ch-?”

“ **NO**.”

All eyes turned towards Takeuchi.

The chubby man blinked, staring back at them. “J-just… let him be…”

The team gave him a questioning look before scurrying off as he began to demand that they return to their training. Takeuchi sat back down, pressing his face into the palms of his hands. He knew that there was a time when you just did not want to know what was going on in a boy’s locker room. After seeing that strange “janitor” enter the room, Takeuchi felt that it  _might_  have been a bad idea to allow Kise to go in there. However, the blond insisted that he return to his locker because he remembered leaving it open and didn’t want the janitor to touch his things. When the blond didn’t return, Takeuchi could only conclude that that “janitor” was in there  _touching_  something…

And he’d rather just increase basic training than find out what was going on in there.

* * *

**Bloopers**

* * *

_Scene X Take 2_

The strange person fixed their sunglasses on their face. Crawling away from the door, the stranger stood up behind the wall, grabbing the barrel full of cleaning supplies. Putting on forearm length sanitary gloves, a face mask to “prevent nasal irritation”, and hair cap, the shady character pushed the janitorial items through the door of the court.

Just as the door opened, all eyes turned in the direction of the janitor staring at them suspiciously.

The janitor stood there, staring back at the team. A long silence overtook the court.

The janitor gulped, taking slow, calculated steps back towards the door they entered through, never taking their eyes off of the team. Pushing the door open with their back, the janitor stared as the tub filled with cleaning supplies propped the door open. Without another word, the janitor spun on their heels, and began running down the hallway.

“… What was that about?” Kise asked, staring at the bin that remained wedged between the doors.

Takeuchi sighed heavily.

_Scene Y Take 4_

Mental Kise rubbed his hands in slow circles, teasing Aomine with the idea of seeing that cock that Aomine loved running his tongue against. Slowly, mental Kise began to free his member. A dark cloud filtered over his crotch, causing an annoyed groan to escape Aomine’s throat.

Damn, Kise. Why won’t he stop fucking teas-

“Aominecchi?”

Aomine inhaled again, burying his nose further into the thong. Yes. Yes! Kise was responding well!

“Aominecchi!”

Aomine’s eyes snapped open. “W-wha…?”

“What… are you doing?”

Aomine looked down slowly, staring at the thong tangled between his fingers. He blinked at them in confusion before glancing back up at the person talking to him, taking in the sight of his rather confused amber-eyed boyfriend… and the entire Kaijo team.

“E-eh…?”

“H-Hey! Isn’t that Aomie Daiki from Touou Academy?!”

“I think it is! What’s he doing here?”

“I think a better question would be ‘ _What_  is he doing here?’ don’t you think?”

“I… really don’t think I want to know.”

Aomine blinked again, watching the heat build up in Kise’s face.

“W-what are you doing h-?!”

“You’re so cute…”

The entire team stood in stunned silence as Kise turned into a blubbering mass of embarrassment.

“EH?!”

_Scene Z Take 5_

“Where the hell is that guy?!”

Takeuchi looked up from his place on the bench, watching as one of the underclassmen stared curiously at the locker room door.

“Do you think something happened to him?”

“Yeah… He’s been in there for a while…”

“I’m going to go check.”

The first year student jogged towards the locker room, not noticing the wary look that Takeuchi was sending him. He waited.

And waited…

and waited…

Well, maybe nothing was going on in there after all.

“Alright, everyone! Get back to your dri-“

_“AHHHHH!”_

He spoke too soon.


End file.
